Capitan Swan Ones Shots
by Iron Matron
Summary: I am terrible at summary. Not even sure where this is going... but had to get it out of my head. Warning: Drafty. Warning: Fluffy. You've been warned.


Emma and Dave find a ring in Killian's long black pirate coat while sorting his things at the hospital. its was safely tucked in a old ornate navy leather pouch embossed with waves and air patterns swirling; interlacing. inside the pouch is also a letter. its old and written in a flourish hand similar to Killian's. Emma gasps as she scans the letter quickly and notices the signature: your loving mother, Lenore.

David leans over at her gasp and they read the letter. Killian's mother tells him his is such a gentle heart and so passionate, and how she was so scared how much he loved the sea, maybe because he was born there, maybe because of his family. The sea was in his veins.

She knew it like she knew she needed air to breath.

Emma continued the read and it explained that was the reasoned she was giving him the family ring, it is the ring his father had given her and before that Killian's grandfather, Admiral David Killian Jones, had given his Annabelle Lee before she died in child birth. The ring is eternal like the sea, it would come alive in the hands of his soul mate since now the ring was Killian's it would only come alive for her.

David and Emma share a look of awe and wondered, was Killian's grandfather Davey Jones? was his mother and grandmother the inspiration for some of the most tragic and romantic stories by Poe? is it possible Killian doesn't even know of the connections in the nonmagic world? And what's with this ring.

Emma looks down at the ring in hand, it is made of a bright silver white metal and smooth elegant swirls delicately cradling a single stone of the most dynamic blue. as she turned the ring the stone's color becomes varied from deep navy blue to light seafoam green and all sorts of blues between. the colors move inside the ring swirling inside like the stone was made of the sea itself.

David is first to speak, 'ok, you saw that right? it wasn't just me?'

Emma barley breathes out a whispered, 'yeah'.

They look back at THE MAN UNCONCOUS IN THE HOSPital bed. Emma comes up to his side looking at his face she gently places her hand on his cheek rubbing her thumb arong his scar. the machine monitoring his heart begins to beep erratically. Emma freaks and pulls away. this does no better as the machine goes wild and she can see the furrowed brows appear on the unconscious man, his breathing becomes labored and a whispered desperate, 'Emma' escapes his lips.

Fear crushes Emma's heart as the nurses and doctors try to regulate his breathing. Killian, still completely unconscious seems to be fighting demons in his own mind as he lashes out and even incomcous screams now for Emma.

Jumping into action Emma swipes through those huddled around the bed and jumps on it, straddling Killian's hips. she bends over and wither her hand on his cheek again presses her cheek to the other side.

He instantly begins to calm, but his breathing and heart are still erratic.

Emma starts to whisper into his ear totally on instinct. describing the sea and how it's waiting for him. so many waves yet to sail and the sea air calls to him. she talks about how she loves that about him, how she can't think of the sea without picturing him and how he can be so calm then rage so protectively, so unpredictable, just like the sea, but she trusts him, so much. he knows how the navigate her heart without even knowing what he did. Because its just who he is. he is her sea and he calms her.

She leans back and the monitors have calmed. she breathes a sigh of relief and then lays down beside him, 'I'm staying right her. as long as you'll have me.' she finishes with his words.

Days later Killian wakes with barely a groan. Emma is curled up to his side, her head nestled against his shoulder. he breathes out a sigh of relief hed not known hed been holding. without moving or opening her eyes Emma breaks the silence, 'is Davey Jones really your grandfather?'

She looks up just as Killian starts laughing. She smiles a wide and carefree smile reveling in the sound of his laughter.

"yes, love, he is, but I just called him 'gramps'.'

"really?' her eyes are wide with disbelief and humor.

Killian then realizes she had to have seen the letter...and the ring.

 **Author's Note: this still a draft, but since I crave feedback here it I in all its flawed glory. Like the sail needs air I need your comments...well, not about the grammar, I am using a tablet and its not as easy as an actual keyboard. this may be a one or two shot... no wrapping much back story into it... post solving Dark Swan.**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing ouat. I'm just playing w/ them.**


End file.
